


Spreading His Wings

by killerweasel



Series: Winging It [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, winged!Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art I comissioned from <a href="http://alienfirst.tumblr.com/">alienfirst</a>. Newt getting into bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spreading His Wings

Look at all those gorgeous tattoos. And those wings! Beautiful.


End file.
